


Blood Knight

by BaslessRapier (Yosokage)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosokage/pseuds/BaslessRapier
Summary: In a twist of events Naruto is taken from his village, not to be seen for several years until he breaks out. What has happened to him? Find out in Blood Knight





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I should say the he eats a guy at one point? That sound like it could be important? Oh yeah, try and give me some feedback, but it fine if you don't.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Blood Knight

 

In a poorly lit room a boy hung, tied to the wall with chains that marred his pale skin with every movement he made, cutting and tearing at his skin with the even slightest movement. And so the boy hung there, as still as he possibly could. He did not make a sound.

 

He did not want to agitate his wounds further, forcing himself to endure more pain than necessary. The boy’s body was covered in marks of pain, some long healed ,leaving long jagged scars, and some seeming very recent ,still bleeding. The boy’s eyes seemed dull, without the luster of hope in their blue depths. His hair seemed to be a pale imitation of the sunshine.

 

The boy was staring off into space, thinking or perhaps imagining past events. His life before he was in chains, when he was still able to move freely. One memory in particular stuck out to him, a faint feeling of happiness accompanying it. His mouth moved into a small smile briefly as he thought on the memory.

A young boy with bright eyes and sunny blond hair threw a ball against a wall in the middle of a park. The boy wore a black shirt with a orange spiral on the front. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah. Hardly anyone looked at him and when they did they only looked at him with disdain and hatred. The park around him was empty, and as usual he wore a look of sadness on his face.

He was sad because no one would play with him or interact with him, and some children actually avoided him. Anyone would be saddened by that, especially a young boy. He was used to it and he tried to not let it bother him but sometimes it got to be too much so he came here where hopefully someone would come play with him.

Naruto caught his ball and looked up to the sky, and saw the sun was starting to disappear behind the buildings. Naruto sighed, and decided to start walking back home. He started to leave the park when he suddenly heard faint crying. It sounded like it was coming from down the road that lead to the park. Naruto was stuck in place staring down the road waiting for whoever it was to make an appearance.

Naruto thought he saw something further down the road and when he squinted he saw a girl about his age running towards him or rather towards the park. Her head was down so she didn't see him standing in the gateway. Naruto stood there and stared at her until she was to close for him to move out of the way.

"Hey, watch it!" Naruto said before realizing the girl was crying " Ah! Are you okay!" he said panicked, how would he handle the situation of a girl crying.

The Girl looked up at him and Naruto saw more of her features. She had ink blue hair in a short hime cut and white pupiless eyes. She had tears streaming down her face as she looked up at Naruto, her face flushed from running, and gave a quick nod with her blush brightening. 

Naruto opened his mouth to speak to her-

 

Naruto was ripped away from his thoughts from the loud grind of the door’s hinges. Light poured into the cell from the outside making Naruto squint in pain. A smooth voice called, sending shivers down Naruto’s spine.” Naruto-kun it’s time for you to wake up…” Naruto looked into the light to see a familiar hunched over figure. His white hair stood out from the dreary colors of the cell. His blood red eyes seemed to glow with mirth as he stared at Naruto as he hung from the wall. Naruto kept his eyes down, avoiding eye contact with the man. This was a man by the name of Mado, a strange man who had been the only interaction Naruto had had since he was taken.

 

Mado reached for Naruto’s face and pushed it up so he could see into his eyes. “Naruto” he said with a light tone “you know what time it is, it’s time to do our tests.”

 

Naruto began to shake as he recalled previous ‘tests’ and their results on him. Mado could feel Naruto shake, and he grinned wider “ Don’t worry if you are a good boy, perhaps we won't do as many tests this time”

 

Naruto felt his hopes rise up as Mado turned to an armoured guard and said “It’s time to bring him under” and the guard stepped forward raising a gauntlet, bringing it down on his temple. Naruto felt his body go limp as the world darkened.  
Scene Shift

Naruto woke up in a bright room, with every surface being white, with the exception to the floor with a black and white checkered design. Naruto couldn't move his arms nor his legs and he felt chains wrapped around them. Naruto knew this place well, it was his “testing” room, where he spent long hours in as Mado conducted his sick “tests”.

 

Naruto looked up when he heard the rusty squeal of cart wheels, as well as the slam of the door closing. Naruto looked to see Mado approaching in a yellow apron to cover his white clothing, the metal tools rattling on the cart as he approached.

 

Mado stood in front of Naruto, suddenly yanking him by the hair to look up at him and restraining his head. Naruto stared up at him in fear as his eyes went between Mado and his cart of tools. Mado reached for a saws that lay there, but then seemed to decide on a pair of pliers that shined a menacing glare.

 

Mado loosened the chains on his arms, enough to move them to his front. He held Naruto’s hand moving each finger up, down, left, then right. He ran his fingers over the scars the ran around Naruto’s hand, grinning as he recalled each scar. He did this while maintaining eye contact with Naruto.

Mado spoke “Now Naruto, today we will begin the tests with an examination of your regeneration abilities” He moved to grasp the pliers as he placed the teeth of the pliers around his index finger pushing softlon the joint.”Now Naruto, for this test I would also like you to tell me, what is 1000 - 7 alright?”

 

Naruto nodded as Mado’s grin grew wider. 

 

In a quick movement the pliers closed cutting off the first finger as Naruto screamed.

 

“Poor, poor Naruto” said a voice just out of reach.”It seems that you're in this situation once more” The voice the voice seemed to fade in and out of clarity seeming to weave in and out of Naruto’s screams.”It’s a shame you can’t scrape together the courage to ask why he does this” The Voice said mockingly.

 

“Oh come now Naruto it can’t hurt that bad, can it?” Mado said with mirth, as the stump of Naruto’s hand started to steam, regrowing his lost fingers. Naruto felt his insides squirm as he felt his bone, muscle and skin crawl to the new appendages.

 

Naruto’s voice came out,shaky, dry and cracked from disuse. “W-why are y-you d-doing this-s?”  
Mado turned around, brow raised at the question, and answered as if speaking to a child that had asked an obvious question.

 

“Why for the betterment of humanity of course! You are a unique specimen, nearly one of a kind. If there is one thing I have learned from our time together it is that, you posses the ability to adapt to any circumstance.” He spoke with a manic energy now his voice going higher with excitement.

 

“If we can pass this trait to others, than the human race can evolve as a whole. And it will be all because of you that we will do this.” He finished with a mad grin on his face.”Now, I have collected enough samples for now”He held a bucket full of them up ”however I will be needing more soon, so you will be staying here.”

 

Mado walked out of the room leaving the cart. Naruto watched as the door closed behind him as Naruto closed his eyes.  
…  
…  
…  
Suddenly Naruto felt a hand fall on his shoulder making him tense up. He tried to turn to the hand but he was still restrained.

 

“Calm down” The Voice said in his ear clearly as another hand held him down.  
Naruto’s eyes opened only to see somewhere completely unfamiliar, it was dark with barely enough light to see. Naruto felt some liquid brush against his legs as he tried to determine where he was.

 

Naruto’s restraints were suddenly cut loose against him. He stood up and felt a breeze brush against his face. Not used to such a feeling he decided to turn and follow it, only for him to hear The Voice say “Come to me~~” in the opposite direction.

 

Naruto’s legs move on their own as they walked him down towards the voice. His feet sloshed in the liquid as he began to smell a metallic copper smell. It smelled familiar and as he reached down to touch it, he was shoved forward and fell into the it.

 

He reached out to catch himself and found himself suddenly submerged by the apparently deeper room. The liquid flooded into his mouth and nose as he tasted it. Suddenly a current pushed him forward.

 

It was then that he recognized what it was, blood. His eyes widened as he tried to push himself towards the surface only to be pulled down.

 

He continued to struggle as he began to feel his lungs began to burn and his limbs grew heavy. He finally felt his back touch the bottom as his world began to turn upside down. His eyes began to close, when he was pushed out of the water and he was suddenly able to breath.

 

He breathed deeply and quickly to recover air. He looked around the room he was in. His surroundings had changed, but not much. The only difference was the addition of a massive cage door at one end of the room. At the other end the floor had cracked and a large hole had formed with the blood pouring down into it.

 

So Naruto looked to the other end of the room, and began to wade towards it. The blood’s current pushed against him as he waded towards it.

 

‘What could be held behind those doors?’ Naruto thought to himself.

 

As he got closer the light seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer, but Naruto could see well enough to know that the blood was pouring from the cage door. 

 

“Come closer” The voice beckoned him, becoming closer and closer. As Naruto arrived in front of the massive gate, he could see inside and instead of the giant being that he expected to be behind it, but rather a small being smaller than the gaps between the bars. The figure stood up and began to walk towards Naruto.

 

“You've finally arrived” It spoke, finally standing across from Naruto as It came into the light. Naruto looked at it, seeing it was no taller than himself with spiky hair down to his shoulders that was so pale it was almost white. It was thin and had wounds running across it’s body, some were still open Naruto realized. Naruto realized that it looked like him with exception to its eyes that were red like blood.

 

“I've been waiting for you, beckoning you to come to me for a long while now.” It spoke with an agitated tone, eyes narrowed. “Why do you come now?”

 

Naruto was puzzled, he had only heard it recently. “Of course, you couldn't hear me” It sneered at Naruto. 

 

Naruto spoke “What are you? Why do you look like me? Why am I here?”

 

“So he finally speaks…” It threw its arms into the air as it spoke, waving them around.”I’m you, why do you think I look like you dumbass? As for what I am, well I'm you, or rather everything you didn't want to think about in our shitty life. Why do you think I look like this” He gestured to his wounds.

 

“And as for why you're here, well I wanted to make a deal with you.” Its voice was calm now with Its arms at its side.”We both want to get out of here, so I thought we could work together to get out.”

 

Naruto pondered this, he did want to get out, but what did It want?   
“How would you get out of here, and why?”

 

“Do you still not get it? I am you and so I want the same thing as you do. And how I would do it? Well while you've been in control of our body I've been in control of everything you've shoved back here.” It now had a grin on its face showing off sharp teeth. “That includes that ability Mado was talking about, and it just so happens that I figured out how to use it.

 

“So I was thinking, let's make a deal, you give me control of the body and I'll get us out of here.” It had stuck its hand between the bars after it had finished talking.

 

Naruto thought it over. It seemed like a good deal, but what if it didn't give control back?

 

“I can see your hesitance, so how about this after we get out, I'll lend you some of the power you shoved back here?” It asked. 

 

Naruto had decided, and as he took the hand into his own he felt a power stir in his stomach that spread throughout him. Suddenly he was being pulled under into the blood but he couldn't bring himself to care as his eyes felt so heavy and everything was so dark so when he felt his face go under he simply went to sleep.

 

The last thing he heard was “Don't worry, when you wake up, you'll be out of here and safe” It spoke gently and with a reassured smile.

 

As It woke up It looked around to see he was still in the room, but someone was in the room with him. 

 

A cloaked figure was cleaning the blood off the floor and his hands. The bloody rag went into a water filled bucket and had covered the rag they had used to clean it all up.

 

It tried to move around but found itself to still be restrained in the chair. So It moved his fingers, new and fully regrown, as it channeled the power into the tips of his fingers.

 

The bloody water in the bucket seemed to take on a life of its own as it rose up behind the cleaner. 

 

The bloody water sharpened into a spike as it stabbed through the attendant’s chest and reached for the restraints holding It down.

 

The attendant reached for It as he smirked at the masked face. The bloody water spear cut through all the straps holding down It.

 

The spear disappeared as It stood on shaky legs. His legs hadn't stood in what seemed like forever. He pushed the power into his legs to stabilize them. 

 

It walked through the puddle made by the open wound in the attendant’s chest. 

 

His bloody footprints followed him as he went to the door and pulled on it to open it. With effort he managed to get it open a crack and slipped through. 

 

It walked through the hallways sticking to the shadows as guards passed him. It didn't know where he was going but he thought he could feel a breeze so he went towards that.

 

He came upon stairs that went up and a hallway that went to the side. He could feel the breeze from the stairs but from the hall he could smell a familiar scent. The scent of Mado. One that made him want revenge.

 

He ran down the hall as fast as he could and soon found himself to be out of breath. He channeled the power to help him ignore the burning in his chest until he stopped in front of door. Through the door he could smell the scent of Mado.

 

He caught his breath and entered as the fire creaked to announce his arrival. Inside he found a white room, not unlike that of the one he was in before. 

 

Mado stood over a desk filled with scientific instruments and papers. 

 

“Why hello there” He said not turning away from the desk. “I had heard you had escaped, but I assumed that you would leave.” He turned around with a grin.

 

“I came to kill you” said It with a matching grin. 

 

Mado raised an eyebrow at that. “And how will you do that? You have no weapons?”

 

“You're right, I don't have any weapons. I don't need them, I have power.” 

 

“And what power would that be?” Mado spoke with a condescending tone.

 

It channeled the power to his finger tips moving them like he was controlling a puppet. Suddenly Mado’s hand moved towards the scalpel laying on the desk. As he grabbed it his eyes widened and his grin faltered.

 

He raised the scalpel to his throat and held it there.

 

“It's terrifying isn't it, losing control of your own body, your life to a blade?” Spoke It as his fingers prepared to move once more.

 

“I guess you could consider this payback…” 

 

The scalpel cut across the throat as blood began to spill out.

 

It watched as he fell to the ground forming a puddle.

 

He spoke to him.“You've tortured me for quite a while and took me away, so don't you think it's fair that I take something from you...”

 

Suddenly a hunger formed in the pit of Its stomach. As he stared at Mado’s body he couldn't keep himself from walking over to it, nor could he keep his mouth closed as he kneeled down to the body. He couldn't keep out the shiver as he bit down on the arm and tore a chunk off.

 

He swallowed.  
Naruto woke up to find himself in the middle of a forest with a jarring headache. He looked around to see if he could find something ,anything that was familiar, but all he could see was trees.He looked up and he couldn’t even see the sky or what time of day it was. If he was thinking clearly at the time he would have realized that he could have asked his other self. 

 

Unfortunately, he was not so he did not ask. Instead he did the next best thing and began to walk in a direction. He put his hand to his chin and thought ‘To my left there is a tree, but to my right there is a bush...they say bushes are bad luck so I think I’ll go straight.’

 

And so he began journey, standing up and walking to the right. His limbs felt stronger than they had before and he wondered if that had to do with the power he had received. 

 

As he walked forward Naruto began to hear voices coming from the trees. He turned towards them, as they turned to shouts that grew louder and louder. He walked faster in that direction until he came upon a large clearing. Ordinarily clearings were peaceful, at least that was what Naruto thought. He could be wrong though, he didn’t exactly have the most experience when it came to that.

 

This clearing was the opposite of peaceful, with most of it being filled with beige tents and long tables. Not to mention the people there were all clothed in strange white robes. They all were running around in a hurry.

 

At the center there was a great big tent being set up. It was taking a dozen men to lift up the tent, and a dozen more to build it. 

 

Naruto watched as they slowly lifted it up off the ground. Men hurried underneath it to place poles and supports. It shook from the movement and when it finally stilled it was just as tall as the trees around it.

 

Naruto was in awe, he could only faintly remember buildings that tall in his memories. He faintly heard more shouting to his far left, and watched as the entire camp stilled to turn in that direction.

 

Everyone in the camp ran in that direction, and that was when Naruto saw his opportunity to investigate the clearing.

 

He raced out of the bushes he was hiding in, and headed straight for the large tent. As soon as he hit the outskirts of the camp he began to smell something that made his stomach growl.’It smells so good!’ Naruto suddenly felt a hollow feeling in his stomach as he wandered in the direction of the smell.

 

As it turned out, the smell was coming from a lavender tent that was next to the larger tent, which Naruto now noticed the smoke coming out of. His body moved on instinct as he walked through the tent flaps, arriving in a room with the floor covered in rugs and pillows. He could smell the delicious scent strongly in here.

 

He followed his nose to just outside of a lavender curtain hung by the wall. Food sat on a tray, hot and steaming and Naruto could feel his mouth watering at the sight. Without a thought he grabbed a bowl and began to shove it into his mouth.

 

He ignored everything but the food in front of him as he hardly chewed before swallowing his bites. He even ignored the curtain shifting, and then opening to reveal a half dressed pale eyed girl, whose eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him.

 

A red blush appeared on her skin, as she narrowed her eyes in anger. She opened and closed her mouth as she struggled for the right words. Her fists opened and closed in attempts to control herself.

 

She finally stilled, as she found her words, and yelled “WHO ARE YOU, PERVERT!”   
For the first time Naruto noticed her, as he was jolted from his food by her shouts. He heard the tent flaps rustle as he began to panic.

 

‘Oh no…What have I done?’ was Naruto’s last thought before he was claimed by unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Please tell me in the comments and I hope to see you at the next chapter of Blood Night


End file.
